Forever Oz, just Oz
by Miu Kat
Summary: 100 năm về trước hay 100 năm về sau, cậu vẫn là Oz và cũng chỉ đơn giản như thế thôi…


Author: Miu Kat/Minokimi

Ratings: K – K+

Fandom: Pandora Hearts

Categories: Humour/Friendship/Angst

Characters: Oz the B-Rabbit | Alice |

Summary: 100 năm về trước hay 100 năm về sau, cậu vẫn là Oz và cũng chỉ đơn giản như thế thôi…

Warning: - Có spoilers từ Retrace 71: Black Rabbit.

[100 năm về trước]

*Oz the B-Rabbit's POV*

Tôi chỉ là một con thỏ bông, nhưng tôi có thể làm nhiều việc hơn chỉ là nằm bẹp dí ở một chỗ và ngắm nhìn căn phòng nhỏ nhắn nhưng ấm áp của Alice. Thực ra thì, cơ bản là như thế đó. Cho dù như thế đi chăng nữa, nhìn nụ cười chìm trong hạnh phúc của Alice thật là tuyệt vời làm sao. Alice vô cùng, vô cùng đáng yêu. Cô ấy đáng yêu một cách kỳ lạ, theo cách tự lập luận của tôi. Cô ấy hoàn toàn đối lập với người chị sinh đôi của mình. Alice có đôi phần hung hãn, và tất nhiên nó được thể hiện qua lần đầu tôi gặp cô ấy. Vết cắn đó vẫn còn nhức nhối, nhưng nó chứa chan đầy hồi ức thật đáng nhớ mà tôi khó thế nào quên.

_Nhưng tôi vẫn quên. Thật nực cười làm sao._

Alice có một tình yêu khá sâu đậm với các loại thịt. Cô ấy phát cuồng lên vì thịt và khi nào cũng lựa chọn món ăn có nguyên liệu là thịt để thưởng thức. Đó cũng là lý do mà ngày nào, Oswald cũng phải mang đồ ăn tới cho cô ấy, ý tôi là mang thịt. Tôi vẫn chỉ ngồi ở chiếc góc phòng đó, nhìn Alice vui đùa cùng Oswald.

_Nếu có ai đó bảo rằng tôi đang ghen tỵ với Oswald thì tôi sẽ không phủ nhận điều đó._

Alice rất yêu quý Oswald, như tình yêu thương thấp thoáng mà Lacie, đồng thời là mẹ của cô ấy dành cho anh trai mình. Alice cũng đặt tên tôi theo tên của Oswald. Nhưng chắc cũng vì thế mà tôi cũng có thiện cảm với anh ấy, đa phần so với Jack. Dù gì thì rốt cuộc, tôi vẫn chỉ là một con thỏ bông ít xúc cảm con người mà thôi.

Lacie đã tặng tôi một cuộc sống. Chính xác hơn là Hạt nhân Abyss, nhưng, theo một nghĩa hiểu nào đó, tôi vẫn vô cùng biết ơn Lacie. Cô ấy đã sinh thành ra hai cô bé có hai tính cách trái ngược nhau, nhưng họ đều làm cuộc sống tưởng chừng như vô tri giác của tôi trở nên ý nghĩa hơn. Cô ấy tạo nên hình dáng của tôi.

_Hai con thỏ bông khác nhau – nhưng chỉ có duy nhất một ý thức._

Có lúc, tôi ở Abyss, có lúc, tôi ở thế giới bên ngoài.

Tôi biết nhận thức tôi đang ở nơi nào và tôi đang ở cạnh "Alice" nào.

Hoặc là Alice yêu thịt, mạnh bạo và bạo lực mà tôi biết, hoặc là Intention of the Abyss, hay còn được gọi với cái tên Alyss mà tôi không dành cho nhiều thiện cảm bằng Alice còn lại.

Intention of the Abyss có cái gì đó rất lạ lùng. Cô ấy có tính tình như là một mặt hồ sáng bóng phản chiếu lại tính cách của Alice. Alyss thích mặc đồ màu sáng như là trắng, luôn hiền dịu, ân cần và con mèo Chesire cũng cực kỳ yêu mến cô ấy. Tôi và Jack đều cảm nhận qua những mặt này để biết xem ai là Alice và ai là Alyss. Quan trọng hơn, Alyss yêu Jack – đúng thứ tình cảm chân thành mà Lacie và Jack từng dành cho nhau. Alyss bảo vệ những mảnh vụn bé nhỏ chứa giữ ký ức của Lacie, chỉ mong một ngày nào đó đưa cho Jack.

Rồi thì, cái ngày đó cũng đến.

Hồi ức trở lại từ cõi vĩnh hằng và tan biến mãi mãi sau khi gặp được người mà mình cần gặp. Nó đến, rồi đi, và tôi cũng xuất hiện trên thế gian này, rồi cũng biến mất…

Tiếng hát của Lacie thật là trong trẻo và thanh cao làm sao. Cô ấy nổi bật lên giữa khu vườn rực rỡ những loài hoa đủ sắc màu, giữa màu xanh bát ngát của lá. Jack và Oswald chỉ im lặng lắng nghe theo giai điệu ca khúc đầy bình yên đó, ca khúc mà Lacie luôn cất lên trong một sự phấn khởi khó tả.

Lúc đó, Jack cũng một lần nữa nhớ lại giây phút đó. Tôi nằm gọn trong bàn tay của anh và dần dần, bị bóp vụn thành những hạt bụi nhỏ li ti, mang một màu xám xịt. Tôi tự hỏi rằng, liệu khi thân xác tôi bị phá hủy ở thế giới này thì ở Abyss còn hình hài còn lại không? Nhưng, đến giờ phút này thì việc tôi quan tâm nhất vẫn là tôi cuối cùng cũng đã hoàn thành tâm nguyện của Alyss – hay của Lacie và thanh thản trở về hư vô (nothingness).

_Ai cũng như nhau cả. Xuất phát từ sự vô vị rồi cũng kết thúc bằng sự vô vị._

Nhưng nếu cuộc đời tôi chỉ chấm dứt ở đó thì sẽ chẳng có chuyện gì quá nghiêm trọng xảy ra. Tôi không chỉ là một con thỏ bông bình thường. Mà tôi là một Chain, là một sinh vật sinh ra ở Abyss. Và một Chain, cần có Contractor, ngay cả khi B-Rabbit tôi là một Chain cực kỳ đặc biệt đi chăng nữa…

Contractor của tôi là Jack.

Từ đó, tôi bắt đầu chứng kiến toàn bộ Thảm kịch Sablier. Không phải dưới danh nghĩa là con thỏ bông mà Alice nắm giữ, mà là B-Rabbit…

[100 năm về sau]

Oz không phải là một con thỏ bông nữa, và cậu cũng chẳng còn ký ức gì về Alice, hay Intention of the Abyss, hay Lacie nữa. Có kỷ niệm, nhưng sau 100 năm, cậu không còn đủ khả năng để ghi nhớ được nữa.

Oz không phải là Chain nữa, mà cậu đã trở thành một con người với cái tên "Oz Vessalius". Vẫn là Oz, nhưng hai thân phận quá khác biệt.

_Nhưng, như là định mệnh, cậu vẫn gặp Alice và nghiễm nhiên trở thành Contractor của cô._

Bất cứ những cái gì làm Alice đau khổ, bất cứ những cái gì làm cô khóc, Oz sẽ hủy diệt chúng. Oz sẽ không để Alice phải chìm trong đau đớn nữa. Oz sẽ luôn bảo vệ Alice, ngay cả khi phải sử dụng đến sức mạnh của B-Rabbit đi chăng nữa.

Oz vẫn chỉ là Oz, vẫn là một Oz thích hy sinh mình để đảm bảo tính mạng cho người khác mà thôi.

Nhưng, vẫn chỉ là những ký ức đau buồn, chuyển từ kiếp này sang kiếp khác. Vẫn là những cảnh tượng đẫm máu, vẫn là vết rạn nứt của trái tim và vẫn là một ước nguyện. Oz muốn biết rằng, tội lỗi cậu phạm phải là gì, cậu đã làm cái gì ghê tởm mà để cha cậu và dòng họ Baskerville "khinh bỉ" cậu và, vẫn là mong ước giống hệt 100 năm về trước…

"_So smile, my precious Alice"_

"_Hãy mỉm cười lên, Alice quý giá của tôi"_

Oz vui vì đã gặp lại được Alice.

Oz vui vì đã có một servant đáng yêu như Gil.

Oz vui vì đã có những người bạn tuyệt vời như Elliot, Break, Sharon,…

Oz vui vì cậu đã trở thành một con người, đã có những cảm xúc thực tế, đã có thể cảm nhận bằng trái tim, đã có thể thể hiện các biểu cảm trên gương mặt của mình.

Nhưng sao, lòng cậu vẫn quặn đau như thế này?

_Hồi ức là một cái gì đó mà khi chúng ta đã có nó ở trong tâm trí thì nó sẽ không bao giờ bị trôi vào dĩ vãng, mà chỉ bị lãng quên theo cảm tính của ta thôi._

Không phải là Oz Vessalius.

_Vẫn chỉ là Oz mà thôi…_


End file.
